


Shameless Self Promotion

by nixcomix



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/pseuds/nixcomix
Summary: If you follow me, I’ve been invited to be on a Star Wars podcast to talk about writing fanfiction!!!! (How the hell did that happen?)Here is a link! I laughed so hard; this was super fun!!https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jiLgzcdT89QPS… There is no story here… This is just a shameless self promotion. A new chapter of FFO fluff comes out on Sunday!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 8





	Shameless Self Promotion

http://www.youtube.com/c/pinkmilkpodcast

If you follow me, I’ve been invited to be on a Star Wars podcast to talk about writing fanfiction!!!! (How the hell did that happen?)

Here is a link, if you’re interested! This was so fun (even though I was panic-sweat nervous and couldn’t shut up)

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jiLgzcdT89Q 

PS… There is no story here… This is just a shameless self promotion. A new chapter of FFO fluff comes out on Sunday!


End file.
